Young
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: [One Shot][Slight Bubbline] Under a long table hidden from the view of the attending nobles, a young Bonnibel Bubblegum buried her face into small hands that trembled weakly from embarrassment. In the future she would learn to keep her feelings to herself.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Just got back from a visit with family overseas. They reminded me of something that happened when I was younger and I shamelessly twisted it, quite a bit, to make it into a fic. Hope it works and you like it.

* * *

Under a long table, hidden from the view of the attending nobles, a young Bonnibel Bubblegum buried her face into small hands that trembled weakly from embarrassment.

'How could Mother Malt…'

Every year there was a meeting for the Ooo Royalty and every year Bonnibel would watch her creator leave to attend, dreaming of the day she too would be in attendance.

This was that year.

On the 7th year from birth, her mother had deemed her ready.

Whatever the Queen's standard of 'ready' even was.

Without hesitation the pink Princess recalled her training and the evening carried out without a hitch.

So why the embarrassment?

It all began with the delegate of the Nightosphere's introduction.

The fragile human Queen was filling in for her husband. The Queen of the Chaos had long curly hair that fell just passed her shoulders. It sprung to life with every movement. Green eyes, pure and gentle, smiled at everyone as she spoke.

Bonnibel, though young, had already met a great many nobles.

But not one like this.

It was as though the Queen had stepped right from the pages of ancient tales of fairies and magic.

The Candy Princess had made the mistake of whispering to her mother a single honest thought, "The Queen of the Nightoshpere is very beautiful."

Who could have guessed Mother Malt would find the remark of the youth utterly adorable, and worse, worth sharing with the other Queen during one of the meeting's intermissions.

That was why little Bonnibel had childishly hidden herself and was currently on the brink of tears.

How terrible. Her first meeting had somehow become a disaster before she knew it. How to face everyone now?

Through her troubled thoughts, pink ears heard the shuffling of cloth and with a peaking eye though parted fingers Bubblegum realized she was not alone in her sanctuary.

With her lovely deep purple gown bunched around her, the Queen of the Night reached to pull the youth into her arms. The action, a simple hug, was something unfamiliar and so was the soft voice that whispered, "Oh dear, why are you crying? Such a sweet thing you are." Bonnibel could feel the woman delicately giggle at her own wordplay.

Suddenly becoming aware of the comfort she received in the motherly embrace something came over the young girl.

She needed the attention to stop. The care was worse then the sadness.

Bonnibel wiped her eyes as she pulled away. The Queen watched her, smiling at the fast recovery, "So strong." She observed, pausing momentarily before continuing, "I have a daughter your age, you know. I wish could have met her. She is also very brave."

"Where is she?" The young are truthful in their words… but sometimes lack tact. Even Bubblegum was no exception at that age.

The Queens face, for the first time that evening, became downcast. "She- ran away."

* * *

*300 Years Later*

* * *

In a familiar meeting hall and in a familiar chair, a woman with long raven hair lounged.

A grown Bonnibel Bubblegum found herself unable to speak. If she didn't know any better she would have believed the long since dead Queen of Chaos had come back.

Something more common then one would think.

But that couldn't be it.

There was something different.

Green eyes were replaced by brilliant red ones. A calm smile was replaced by a playful one. A gentle voice was replaced by one much more outspoken.

So different was daughter from mother. Yet one thing was unmistakably the same.

And Bonnibel knew one thing, she would not make the same mistake of whispering her feelings aloud this time.

But that didn't stop her from thinking it.


End file.
